I'll find you
by SamiBrit14
Summary: When a mission goes seriously wrong and Aniesha is kidnapped, Tom makes a vow to find her. But wherever he suspects she is, she's nowhere to be found and there's always an obstacle in the way. He has claimed that field work is dangerous but this time he will stop at nothing to get her back safe and sound. Absolutely nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my Toniesha story! It's going to be in Tom's point of view. Hope you enjoy! Please. tell me what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MI High.**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

"Alright team," Frank started. I and the rest of the team were standing in HQ, waiting for Frank to continue. A file appeared on the large screen. "This man is Jacob Sykes. He's the owner of the huge business empire Marcon. Yesterday, he and his young daughter were kidnapped at their home. We believe KORPS are involved. Your job is to find them."

"Okay but why would they want to kidnap him and his daughter? Apart from that he's probably filthy rich," Keri asked.

"His scientists have created many revolutionary technologies over the years. We're guessing KORPS have kidnapped him to create a weapon. A destructive one," Frank replied.

"So where do you think they are?" Dan asked.

"I hacked into some security cameras," I started whilst walking to the computer. "There was a van with the same number plate speeding down the M6 where the pair was hauled into after the kidnap according to a witness, but the problem is that we can't trace the plate. We think it's fake."

"So we have no idea where they are?" Aniesha asked.

"Well that's not strictly true. We're guessing that they're at a warehouse in a small town by the direction they were heading. MI9 will take you to the location. You'll be supplied with gadgets when you're there. Now the three of you better go or Stella will murder you," Frank joked. I watched the three of them walk into the lift and leave HQ.

About half an hour later they were on the M6. For some reason I had a really horrible feeling in my stomach. It was like I knew something bad was going to happen on this mission. Maybe it was just nerves. But how ever hard I tried I still couldn't push the feeling away.

I sighed and looked at the Aniesha's name on the monitor. I loved that name. God, what was wrong with me? I couldn't get her out of my head. Ever since the final endgame, I had found absolutely everything about her either interesting or amazing. I loved her hair, her voice, her name, the way she dressed, the way she handled missions and the list goes on and on and on...

I felt myself sliding into the land of daydreams and I quickly pulled myself out and back into reality. Although the distraction of Aniesha had stopped me thinking about my nerves briefly, they immediately came back when I was back in the real world. Aniesha only regards me as a friend and a teammate. Nothing more.

It was another hour before Keri reported that they were at the warehouse where they were supposedly keeping Jacob and his daughter.

"Right Tom, we're going in," Dan reported. I got up the schematics of the warehouse MI9 technical had given me beforehand.

"Right, according to the plan of the warehouse, there are many little corridors and two huge rooms at the back of the warehouse. We're guessing that's where the pair is being held but it's just a guess so you need to be on alert at all times," I explained.

"KORPS might not even _be _here," Keri pointed out.

"Yes I know that Keri," I stated.

I noticed on the camera that Keri had attached to her hair pin that they were in. But something confused me. They couldn't just have walked in like that. It was too easy and even if it was an empty warehouse then the door would be locked. Then it hit me. It was a trap. It had to be!

"Guys get out of there! It's a trap!" I warned, yelling.

Suddenly, the blazing sound of alarm bells rang and many KORPS agents swarmed into the corridor. Frank rushed over.

I watched helplessly as Dan, Keri and Aniesha started fighting the agents who were violently attacking the trio. There were too many of them! Dan and Keri were knocking many of the enemy agents down but Aniesha was struggling badly. I heard a sickening scream. Aniesha. Keri's camera turned and there was Aniesha being dragged away by a two KORPS agents and a knife pressed to her throat.

"Aniesha!" I heard Dan yell.

I heard a yelp and a thud. The camera went dead. A few seconds later, there was another thud, a sound of a button being pressed and a piercing whistle of feedback.


	2. Chapter 2- Start of the search

**Thank you to: M. Fan2000 x3, TonieshaShipper x3, emily191xx x2, Artful Doodler, Zoelook-a-like, fictiongirlmaddian and TomAniesha4EVER! Seriously, you guys are amazing! Thankyou! Here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MI High.**

**Chapter 2- Start of the search.**

It's been two hours. I was sitting at the computer desk with my head in my hands. Frank kept pacing around HQ. The same words kept buzzing around my mind. Dan. Aniesha. Keri. KORPS. Kidnap. Stella had ordered us not to do anything and that the SWAT team were going to get them back. They had already managed to get Keri before she was dragged away and before KORPS set off a smoke bomb and disappeared which stopped the SWAT team from getting to Dan and Aniesha. Keri had been knocked out and she had a few cuts and bruises but she wasn't severely hurt. God knows what they were doing to Dan and Aniesha.

This is bad. This is really bad. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and as it turns out, I was right. Just then, I heard the lift open. I lifted my head and spun round quickly. It was Stella. Frank rushed towards her.

"Have you got them?" Frank asked franticly.

"We have managed to get Dan, Mr Sykes and his daughter," Stella replied.

"And Aniesha?" I asked, panic rising. There was a long, deafening silence.

"No. She wasn't in the building. KORPS have taken her to a new location," Stella replied finally.

"So KORPS have taken her. They slipped right through your fingers. I don't know why I thought you would find all of them!" I yelled.

"Tom calm down-"Frank started but I stopped him.

"No I won't calm down!" I sat back down and started typing furiously. "I'm going to find her. No matter what." I heard Frank sigh and then I heard the lift open and close. I was alone. "I'll find you Aniesha. I promise," I whispered. I continued back to hacking cameras and finding the girl I couldn't stop thinking about.

I worked through the night and I had little success. I had told my mum that I was sleeping over at Dan's. She knew I was MI9 but I couldn't tell her about the missions I went on. They're classified.

I placed my head against the glass desk and closed my eyes. I'm never going to find her. There was a van that left the warehouse around the time where Dan and the others were rescued but I couldn't trace the van. Another fake number plate I guess.

I got up and I looked at all the cameras I had hacked. The majority were motorway speed cameras and the rest of the cameras which were near the warehouse. There was only one security camera at the warehouse. Well that was the only one I had looked at. I scanned and searched for another camera. A while later I found one. I hacked it and looked at the footage. At the time Dan was rescued, it showed a number of KORPS guards walk out of the rear entrance and they were dragging someone by their arms. I paused and zoomed in. The figure had a black bag over their head and they were wearing a black spy uniform. That had to be Aniesha! The number plate was in clear view so I typed it in and waited for the result.

After what seemed like hours (but was probably only a couple of minutes) a map came up with a big red dot flashing in the middle of what looked like a field. It seemed that the location was about twenty miles away. But why would they have a wan in the middle of the field? Or the van was parked in some secluded base. KORPS obviously didn't want anyone interfering with their plans; they were a criminal organisation for god's sake! Making up my mind, I decided to go after Niesh. I turned off the monitor and I was about to get some gadgets and weapons that could come in handy when the lift opened. Out came Frank.

"Tom you have been sitting down here for hours. You need to rest," Frank said in a concerned tone.

"No I think I've found where she might be!" I exclaimed.

"Let me guess, you're planning to go there by yourself," Frank guessed. I stayed silent, unable to speak. "Tom I know you really want to go and get her but for god's sake it's too dangerous!" Frank stressed. "Besides, Dan wanted to see you."

I sighed. I couldn't just leave him if he was asking for me. I was still going to get Niesh though. I didn't care what Frank said.

So I found myself on the Number 54 bus heading to the MI9 medical centre. Frank told me that it was disguised as a private hospital. You needed to have your MI9 ID card with you to get in and I had mine in my wallet.

After a fifteen minute bus ride, I got of the Number 54 bus and I headed for the entrance. I showed the gruff bodyguard my ID card and he let me inside. The A&E or reception area was just like any other. I went up to the main desk where a young brunette nurse was sitting.

"Hi can I help you?" She asked smiling sweetly. Her teeth reminded me of pure white pearls.

"Yes. I am looking for Daniel Morgan. He was admitted early this morning," I replied.

"One second sweetheart." She began typing rapidly. A few seconds later she lifted her head up. "He's in room M18. Go straight down that corridor over there and town left. It's the second door on the right," She informed. I thanked her and set off.

So I went down the corridor and turned left. I looked to the second door on the right. M18. I opened the door slightly and peeked in just in case Dan was sleeping or something. He was sat on his hospital bed eating a bowl of cereal. I opened the door wide and walked in.

"Hey Tom!" Dan exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey Dan. Are you alright?" I asked, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"A bit tired and I've got a few cuts and bruises from last night but I'll live," Dan replied. He paused. "Have you found Aniesha yet?" I sighed. I couldn't keep what he found from his Dan. Aniesha and Dan were still good friends.

"I've found where I think she might be but I'm not entirely sure. I'm going to investigate today. Don't tell Frank where I've gone; he stressed today about not going to get her by myself and that it was too dangerous. He's not going to stop me," I told him in a quiet tone. Dan smiled with his eyebrows raised.

"You so like her," Dan teased.

"I do not!" I protested. "I just want to get her back safe and sound. That's all."

"Well it's going to be dangerous if you go by yourself so what if I go with you. I can't stand it here and it'll be better if there are two of us anyway," Dan suggested. I shook my head.

"No you need to rest. I'm sure the docs won't be happy if you leave before you're discharged and what about Keri? Won't she be mad if you leave her here by herself?" Dan was about to protest when the door opened and the young brunette from before walked in.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. Agent Morgan needs to rest," The brunette informed. I nodded and she walked out.

"Look, just be careful Tom. Call me when you get her out or if you're in any trouble," Dan said. I nodded and we said our farewells.

I left the room and I walked past the young brunette who was on her phone. We nodded goodbye and I left the hospital.

I was on the bus and I couldn't help but think what Dan had said. He said that I liked her but we were just good friends, right? I saw the stop which was outside my house up ahead and I pressed the red button. I gladly got off the crammed bus and I walked up to the door. I pressed the doorbell and I waited. Not long after, my Mum answered.

"Oh hello Tom. I see your back," my Mum said. I nodded and I walked inside.

"So where are you going," I asked in the kitchen seeing my mum dressed up smartly.

"I've got to discuss business with the manager today. I'm going down to London so I won't be back until tomorrow. I told you this yesterday anyway. Did you have a good time at Dan's?" She asked whist putting her coat on.

"Yes I had a great time at Dan's house," I lied. She smiled and nodded.

"Well it's time for me to catch the train. You will be alright won't you love?" I nodded.

"Yes don't worry Mum." She nodded in response and walked down the hallway and she opened the door.

"Well don't do anything reckless and there's money on the counter if you want to buy something," She said. I nodded again and she kissed my cheek. I waved goodbye and I closed the door. Sometimes it was annoying when she went to meetings and stuff but sometimes I didn't mind as I could be by myself. But today I couldn't sit around and do nothing. Today I had to rescue Aniesha but there was one question. How?

**Sorry it's kind of rubbish but hey I tried. Please tell me what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated! Sami xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3- Cars and fields

**Thank you so much to: M. Fan2000, TomAniesha4EVER, Zoelook-a-like, AbbieFlower, ainsley25 and fictiongirlmaddian for reviewing. You're all amazing! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**Chapter 3- Cars and fields**

The same word kept popping into my mind. How? I'm meant to be a genius and I can't even think of a way of rescuing Aniesha. There would be no chance of me getting a bus to some secluded field and I wouldn't have enough money for a taxi. Then an idea hit me. How I didn't think of it earlier, I don't know. I could take Mum's car!

I knew how to drive because my godfather had taught me a couple of months ago. I even got to drive around after the lessons for a bit and I drove fine. Quickly, I snatched the keys from the side and I carefully took a knife. I didn't want to use it but I took it anyway. Just to protect myself. Finally, I took out my spy pod and mobile and I went to my garage.

Driving down a busy road was easy to be honest but I was nervous. There were many things that could go wrong. I could crash, the car could breakdown or I could run out of petrol even though the tank was three quarters full. What if Aniesha isn't even at that place! Even if she was, how would I get her out? It will be me against loads of KORPS agents! I sighed and stopped at a red light. I looked at the Satnav. I could be there in half an hour if I took the motorway.

So I sped down the motorway, keeping an ear out for the Satnav's female voice giving out directions. She told me to change lanes and I did. When I was half way there, I started having the feeling that I had on the night Aniesha was kidnapped. I started breathing rapidly and I could feel my heart pound against my ribcage. After a few seconds, I calmed down. I still had the feeling of nerves though. The distinctive female voice ordered me to drive off the motorway so I complied.

Finally, I got to the field. There was no way I could drive through the field and anyway that would be a stupid idea anyway. I didn't want to attract any attention. If I snuck in quietly then I had a better chance of rescuing Aniesha. Dress as a KORPS agent perhaps?

I parked the blue Ford Fiesta at the side, disabled the Satnav and I climbed out. I locked it and looked around. The road seemed to be deserted. So I walked down to try and find a gate or something. I couldn't really climb over the high wall which divided the road and the field. After much walking, I found one. Easy to climb over too! I climbed over it and I looked around the field. Deserted. The wind blew and whistled, adding to the eeriness of the scene. I shook my head, realising that I was wasting time. I started running as fast as I could.

I had been running in the same direction for five minutes. This place was huge. That was a huge problem. The base could be anywhere! There might not even be a base here! Sighing, I stopped and sat down on a rock. I was tired, cold and extremely scared. I looked at the floor and the thought of giving up crossed my mind. No! I could not give up on her! I'm so close.

I lifted my head and saw something interesting on the floor. Tyre marks! When realisation hit me, I stood up and dashed to the marks. They seemed to go on forever. I simply followed them. They had to lead me to the base!

I was right! After much walking, jumping and even falling into small holes, I found the base. It wasn't as big as I expected but I suppose but it was big enough to be a base. But there was something not quite right. It seemed a little too quiet. Still, I had to investigate. If I didn't then there wouldn't have been a point coming here.

I immediately ran down a hill and to the gate which divided the field and the base. I used my spy pod to hack it and it opened. I slowly stepped through it, uncertain about what would happen next. Nothing. I shifted slowly towards the main door. I was terrified. Would there be a whole army of KORPS agents waiting for me?

"Calm down, Tom," I muttered to myself. I grabbed the handle and slowly pushed it down and pushed on the door slowly. I peeked inside. Nothing. I threw it wide open and stepped inside the base which looked a bit like and empty car park. There was nothing there apart from some lights and wires. "Well this can't be right," I said out loud. "Did they know I was coming?"

Then when I thought there was nothing there, I heard something. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My eyes widened. Bomb.

**Sorry this is shorter than usual and rubbish. I may have a tiny bit of writers block but not enough to put me of doing another chapter. See you in the next chapter!**

**-Sami xxxx **


	4. Chapter 4- The effects of failure

**Thanks for the reviews: M. Fan2000, torchwoodfan4eva, TonieshaShipper, fictiongirlmaddian and Zoëlook-a-like. Now I know this is lacking in Toniesha but there will be some! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I just own the plot and my OCs.**

**Chapter 4- The effects of failure**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A bomb was in the warehouse and it was ticking. What was I going to do? I did the only thing I could do. I ran for my life. Suddenly, there was an immensely loud bang and I was thrown of my feet. I must have hit my head on a rock or something because I had a splitting headache when I hit the ground and I felt a warm liquid run down my face. Then my world became black.

_**I was sitting in HQ. The team and I were celebrating after another successful mission. We had taken down a major KORPS base and tons of KORPS agents had been taken into custody and questioned.**_

"_**If we hadn't of taken down the KORPS base then we could have all been killed. Well done agents!" Stella praised. I laughed. I hadn't really seen Stella happy before. Suddenly, a mobile went off. Dan went to answer it. Moments later, he ended the call.**_

"_**My Mum wants me back home. See you tomorrow guys," Dan said.**_

"_**Yeah I think I'll go too. It is kinda late," Keri decided.**_

"_**I know. Me and Stella have paperwork to do back at MI9 HQ. You two coming?" Frank asked, directing the question at me and Aniesha.**_

"_**We'll catch up with you," Aniesha said simply. The four nodded and went into the lift which closed a second later. Aniesha came over to me and sat on the chair next to me.**_

"_**Hey Niesh," I said happily. She smiled the smile I loved. **_

"_**Hey Tom. You know you were great on that mission," She praised. Her tone of voice was different than her usual one. I think I'm going to melt.**_

"_**You...were... g-good as well... I mean... g-great no... amazing," I stuttered. She giggled and stared into my eyes. I couldn't help but do the same. Then, it was like some unseen force acting on us which was pushing our faces closer and closer. I knew exactly what this force was. In no time at all, Aniesha pressed her soft lips against mine. Pure bliss. I kissed back and when we pulled away, she smiled that amazing smile. A soft smile sat on my lips and I was about to say something but the air became cold. Very cold. I developed a splitting headache and then everything started fading away...**_

I woke up, lying face down. Quickly, I sat up and looked at the burning building before me. Alerted, I stood up as quickly as I could and started to run as fast as I could to the wall which divided this place from the busy world.

I climbed over the gate and walked back to the blue Ford Fiesta which was parked at the side of the road. I kept debating with myself about whether I should drive home or not due to my head injury but I imagine that my mum would be pretty pissed off if she knew that I had been driving her new car and it would be worse if I just left it parked at the side of the road some twenty miles away. So I jumped into the car and headed of home.

Apart from one or two beeps from angry drivers and getting lost a couple times, I came home in one piece and more importantly, so did the car. I parked it safely and then entered the house.

Almost immediately, I looked in the mirror. I had a large cut over my forehead and there was dried blood at the sides of my face. My head still hurts like hell and it's probably wise if I went to the hospital but I don't want them asking loads of questions and calling my mum. So I cleaned my face up to rid the crimson stains and I scoured the medicine cupboard for a large plaster, which I eventually found.

I sat down and replayed the events of the day. I visited Dan. Mum left for London. I drove to a field. I went into a warehouse which had a bomb wired up inside it. The bomb blew up. I was thrown of my feet and I hit my head and passed out. I had this dream. I stopped replaying the events of the day. I remembered the dream well. It felt so real. It felt amazing. I loved that dream. I loved Aniesha in that dream like I loved her in reality. There was no denying it now. I had risked my life to try and save her, only to find that she was nowhere to be found and KORPS had tried to blow me up. Unless she wasn't there all along.

When the thought of failing to save her hit me, I felt utterly useless and hopeless. I had been so confident in finding her that I hadn't thought of the possibility that she wasn't even there. And KORPS must have been expecting me. It was too much of a coincidence that a bomb was set to explode where I had suspected her to be held. I remember what Dan had said. Call me when you get her out or if you're in trouble. Quickly, I grabbed my phone and dialled Dan's number.

"Hello Dan. Are you out of hospital yet?" I asked when I heard his voice on the other end. "You're at your Dad's house? I... Well... I went to the warehouse but there was no one there. Instead there was this bomb it well... blew up," I stuttered. "Yes I'm fine, just hit my head? No you don't need to come round. Okay I'll see you on Monday. Bye." I ended the call and put my phone in my pocket. Dan had promised not to tell anyone what had happened. I felt extremely tired so I trudged up to my room and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was surprised when I woke up at seven the next morning and I found a text from Dan. When I read it, I became happier but also wary. He said that an MI9 agent had a sighting of Aniesha in a car and she and her assailants were apparently heading to some place where a conference was being held and I was supposed to be at HQ in an hour. I didn't hesitate to get changed in some fresh clothes and run straight out the door. Maybe we could get her back. Maybe she was really there. But I wasn't so sure...


	5. Chapter 5- Eyes deceive

**A HUMONGOUS thank you to: TonieshaShipper, TomAniesha4EVER, kaitlynrich, fictiongirlmaddian, Abbie (guest), torchwoodfan4evea and Gemma Kidd for reviewing! I'm sure you guys have noticed but I'm going to ALWAYS start every chapter with a thank you to all the people who have reviewed like with Danger lurking around every corner but not at the end. Thanks guys!xxx**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**Chapter 5- Eyes deceive **

I had just arrived at HQ, panting and sweating from running like a thousand miles an hour! I was met with the serious faces of Dan, Keri, Frank and Stella.

"I'm here!" I panted. I composed myself and walked over to the centre desk.

"Good. Now we can get Aniesha ba-"Keri stopped and looked at my forehead. Damn! The cut on my forehead! "What happened to your head?" She asked.

"Oh I um... walked into a door!" I exclaimed. Dan crossed his arms and Keri looked skeptical.

"Are you sure, Tom? It doesn't look like an injury you would get from walking into a door," Frank said.

"Oh! There was a picture on the door. I hit my head on the picture frame. It doesn't matter anyway. Let's just find Aniesha," I said quickly.

Frank went over the plan. Dan and Keri were fit enough to go on the mission despite what had happened a couple of days ago. I also had to go as Aniesha was obviously not with us. I was hoping he would let me go. We were supposed to go undercover as MI9 guards and find out what they were up to. There were just two things bugging me. Why would KORPS come to a conference and why would they take Aniesha with them? "Frank, what is the conference about?" I asked.

"The conference is to discuss what to do with a number of SKAPULA agents. There were thirty five caught at a facility on the Isle of White a week ago," Frank replied. He looked at his watch. "Right agents, we need to go," Frank added. The three of us nodded and we entered the lift.

About forty minutes later, we were at the site. There were loads of trucks and vans, presumably MI9 SWAT teams. We got out of the slick black car and a man stood before us. He was wearing standard MI9 uniform.

"Agent London. Chief Agent Knight," The man addressed them. Frank nodded.

"The enemy agents are not here yet but they'll get a nasty surprise when they do get here! We need your agents inside so they can make sure the conference attendees are safe in case there is any trouble," The man explained.

"Right agents, get inside that building," Stella ordered.

"What about Aniesha though? They might kill her or hurt her or something if we start firing? They just might," I pointed out. I was worried sick. Who knew what was going to happen?

"Tom has a point you know," Keri said.

"Look, we will do all we can to get Aniesha back with us. Now go agents!" Frank commanded. I sighed and the three of us ran into the building to start the task. I just hoped Frank was going to get her back...

"Dan, me and Keri are in position. Are you?" I told him. When I heard a yes, I started guarding. Keri looked like she was watching the scene before her like a hawk but I knew she was really in her own world. Suddenly, she walked towards a plant which was on a mahogany table. "Keri, you are supposed to be standing guard _outside_ the door," I reminded her.

"Yeah I know. I just like these flowers. They're so pretty!" Keri exclaimed, not even turning to face me. I sighed once again. Keri turned round.

"You like Aniesha don't you?" Keri said with a smile. I didn't want to tell her my feelings on Aniesha! Not that I didn't like Keri, I just wanted to keep it to myself. "Trust me, I know. I can see it and you've been acting different since she's gone."

"Well wouldn't you if you realised someone you cared about had been kidnapped," I muttered. Keri shook her head and walked back to her post.

For the next five minutes we didn't speak at all. Nothing happened. I was starting to get bored and worried. KORPS might have known that we were waiting for them. It would be good that no one would get hurt but we would be missing out on a chance to get Aniesha. We might not get a chance to get her back again. Suddenly, I heard the sound of "MI9! Don't move!" The KORPS agents were here.

"Keri, alert the people at the conference then lock the door," I said. She nodded and went inside. Outside, I heard gunshots, shouts and cries. A battle had started and I knew that the aftermath wasn't going to be pretty. If we survived that is. Keri emerged seconds later. She locked the door.

"I've alerted them," She confirmed. She stood stiffly. "Is that gunshots?" Keri asked but she already knew. She had a look of horror on her pale face. "Frank, Stella and Dan! They're going to be killed! I need to help Dan," Keri decided and started to run off.

"Dan's not outside!" I called after her. I wanted to tell her that they were going to be okay but I knew that they might not be.

"If it was your family or friends down there, would you help them?" Keri said. She turned and ran. Keri seemed to do everything from the people she cared about. She was right after all. Perhaps the KORPS agents had already got into the building. If that was so, Dan, Keri and everyone else were in big trouble. I decided to call Dan via communicator.

"Dan! Have KORPS penetrated the building yet?" They had. Dan was fighting with a KORPS agent. I suddenly lost contact with him and I realised that they were in trouble. But I couldn't leave the people in the conference! Suddenly, I heard heavy, fast footsteps. Maybe it was Dan or Keri. Or it was an angry KORPS agent who was prepared to kill anyone in their way. I turned my head. I saw someone running in the distance and they were getting closer and closer. I could just about make out who they were. Dark skin and dark, flowing hair. Was it her? Was it the girl I had been out searching for? "Aniesha?" I called. The person ran past but stopped a short second after. She turned round. I had made a big mistake. It wasn't her. Her hair was much longer and darker and her eyes were lighter. She smiled. It wasn't a warm and friendly one, but it was evil and maniacal. She stepped forward.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not her," The girl said simply. She had an accent on her. African perhaps? Her eyes suddenly darkened. "I'm sure you won't be seeing her again. Ever." As soon as I could react, she had her long slender fingers around my pale neck, squeezing it. I started to gag and panic. I couldn't breathe! I thrashed against her, trying anything to be released from clap like grip. I couldn't think straight. I was going dizzy.

"Goodbye," She whispered mockingly and she smiled wickedly.

"Get your hands of him, bitch," A masculine voice growled. She immediately let go and I fell to the ground. I heard a gasp and a yelp. Then someone went plummeting to the ground. I looked up to see a tall blonde looking down on me with concern. Dan. "Tom! Mate, are you okay?" He asked and knelt down. I coughed and spluttered a few times before I could answer.

"Not really. Where are the KORPS agents?" I asked, coughing again. Dan grinned.

"They're either on the floor or being arrested. We overpowered them but..." Dan trailed off.

"Aniesha wasn't there," I finished for him, quietly. He nodded grimly. I managed to stand up and I looked at the girl who was lying in a heap on the floor, unconscious. At least I thought she was. There were flowers, water and glass all over the floor. There was also blood. Is she dead?

"She must have been the girl the MI9 agent saw through that car window. What if this was to get to us?" I wondered out loud. It was certainly a possibility.

"Maybe." Dan knelt down beside her and checked her pulse. "She's still alive. Barely though." He stood up and faced me. "You go and get an MI9 medical team up here. You should get your throat checked out to," Dan advised. "I'll tell all the conference attendees that it's safe to come out," Dan finished. I could feel my throat bruising all ready. I obeyed and went to find the medical team.

**I was going to stop at when the girl said goodbye but I didn't want to leave it as a cliff hanger. I'm sick of them! Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. School is going me lots of homework and tasks to do so I don't know when I can update. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**-Sami xxx**


	6. Chapter 6- Just a walk

**Thank you a BILLION to: TonieshaShipper, gladrags2012, TomAniesha4EVER, M.I. High and Unicorns, Zoelook-a-like and torchwoodfan4eva for reviewing! I'm really grateful for your guys' constant support. Now if you are wondering why Aniesha was taken... you'll find out soon! That's all I can say for now. Oh and I changed my name to SamiBrit14. Enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI HIGH. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

**Chapter 6- Just a walk**

"Do you want anything to eat love?" My mother called as I sat all alone in my dark room.

"No, Mum," I replied. I heard her walk back down the stairs. She had just come back to her business trip in London. She seemed to be in a great room while I was the complete opposite. Twice. Twice I had thought I could rescue Aniesha and bring her back. But no. The first time I was almost turned to ash and the second time I was close to being strangled by a decoy. I was back to square one with no leads. She could be anywhere in the world by now. She could be dead for all I know. MI9 are going to interrogate the decoy when she had recovered from the head injury Dan had given her. But I don't think she'll cooperate.

I walked lifelessly down wooden stairs and into the kitchen. My Mum was cooking. She turned round and smiled.

"Are you alright Tom?" She asked.

"Oh... um... yeah I'm perfectly fine," I lied. She folded her arms and shook her head.

"Well you don't look it. Are you ill? What's wrong love? Is it one of your friends?" Mum asked worriedly. I would have expected her to be overly worried about me.

"Mum I'm not ill. I'm just tired," I said. I wasn't lying about being ill or tired. She smiled sympathetically.

"Well why don't you go for a walk? See Dan, Keri or Aniesha. Or go to sleep?" Mum suggested. When she mentioned Aniesha, I felt a ton of confusion. Then I realised. She didn't know that Aniesha was missing. I thought about what Mum had said. So I told my Mother that I was going out for a walk. She seemed delighted. Probably because I never go on one. Maybe it would be a good time for me to be alone to my thoughts. But little did I know that this little walk would be the worse of the things that had happened over the last couple of days.

I walked out of my house, adjusting my scarf as I went down the street. I had worn it to disguise the bruising I had sustained from earlier. Plus it was pretty cold. So I set off down the street, passing a few homeless people and kids not much younger than me who had nothing better to do but to graffiti on grotty walls. I thought of telling the authorities but then my mind changed. Let them have their fun. It's not like they're making the walls any dirtier.

The sun was starting the set. A huge array of warm colours lit up the Sunday sky. I sat down on a bench and watched it set. Suddenly, I felt a feeling of utter sadness. I remembered when Aniesha, Zoe, Dan and I went to the beach. We weren't allowed to go as it was miles away but we went anyway. We were about to leave at sunset but Aniesha made us all stay to watch the sunset. The vast array of warm yellows, deep oranges and bright pinks in the sky mesmerised her. They suited her personality. Maybe that's why she loves them so much.

What was I doing here, torturing myself with the thought of Aniesha? Why wasn't I doing something? Then I remembered the past two days. The time when I bomb activated and almost disintegrated me. The time when that psychotic decoy tried to strangle me. I didn't feel like giving up even if I was close to death twice. And why? Because I think I love her. That's why. Why can't she just give me a sign? Why can't someone tell me where she is?

"Please tell me where you are, Aniesha. Give me a sign, anything. I just want to find you," I whispered to myself. I felt a warm tear fall down my cheek. Don't cry Tom. There's still a chance you can find her.

I reached into my coat pocket. There was a cold, two pound coin inside. I might as well use it. I was thirsty. So I got off the bench and walked to the nearest convenience store. Not much happened; I bought a bottle of Coke and got a quid's change. I walked out the shop, drinking the bottle of sugar. I was completely oblivious to the person walking in front of me and because of this, I bumped straight into her. The brown liquid spilled all over her green blouse.

"I am so sorry!" I cried in shock. She looked shocked as well. I took a good look at her. She looked like she was in her early fifties. She had greying hair which looked like it used to be a rich brown. She had grey eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned that I had hurt the woman in some way.

"You're the boy. You're boy that just won't give up. You want her back, don't you?" The woman said. I stepped back. Did she mean Aniesha?

"W-what are you t-talking a-about? W-who are y-you?" I stuttered in confusion and fear. How could she know about what happened?

"Boy, you'll never find her. She wants freedom but she'll never have it. She won't because you and MI9 are weak," the woman replied. Her voice had changed. It was more robotic. And her eyes were now a light blue. It was unnatural. I spun round and ran as fast as I could. Down the busy street, through the alleyways. I only stopped when I tripped up on something that looked like an empty spray-paint can. I shook my head and my eyes met the grotty wall I had passed earlier. I was shocked at what was on it. The kids had spray-painted three words on the wall. _Help me! -Aniesha._

**So it's gotten weirder! Has Tom had a screw taken out or is someone trying to tell him something? Please tell me what you think.**

**-Sami xxx**


End file.
